1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing assembly for an electrical component and, more specifically, to a housing assembly having an automatic grounding device.
2. Background Information
Electrical components, especially high voltage components, are typically disposed in a protective housing assembly. The housing assembly includes a plurality of sidewalls defining an enclosed space in which the electrical component is disposed. An electrical conduit or other voltage source extends into the enclosed space. The housing assembly includes an external voltage source conductor that extends between, and is in electrical communication with, the voltage source and the electrical component. The housing assembly further includes a set of rails. The electrical component, typically, includes a set of wheels structured to engage the rails. Thus, the electrical component may be moved into, or out of, the enclosed space by rolling over the rails.
There is a danger, however, that the electrical component may retain a static charge after the electrical component has been disconnected from the voltage source. This static charge can be dangerous if not discharged prior to the time a person contacts the electrical component. Therefore, there is a need for a grounding device for a roll-out electrical component housing assembly. There is a further need for a grounding device that may be incorporated into a typical housing assembly without excessive modification to the housing assembly. There is a further need for a grounding device that operates automatically each time the electrical component is removed from the housing assembly.